type_sephirafandomcom-20200214-history
Draconian Empire
The Draconian Empire, sometimes called the Royal Draco is a race of reptilian entities that has been regarded as one of the most dangerous and feared superpowers in the Interdimensional community. They have conquered thousands of worlds, most through an unorthodox method of infiltration. They operated behind the scenes in most arcs of'' Hyperdimension Sephira, 'Fate/Testement, ''Re: EMIYA'' and ''ES-Force while having more active roles in '''''Multidimension Fraxinus. History draconian homeworld.jpg|Draconian Homeworld Cekahrra Draconian city.jpg|Draconian Capital Long ago, when the multiverse was not populated with thousands of civilizations, extremely advanced beings called the Carians, arrived in the Multiverse in ethric form. They seeded themselves on an unknown world and began to take on the form of the bird-like creatures on the planet. After eons of incarnating into their bird-like bodies, the Carians began to genetically design many species in the multiverse. One of their species created were the reptilian Ciakar race. When they were created the Ciakars were seeded on a planet called Cekahrra where they had the best chance of survival.Upon creation, the Carians told them that the Multiverse was there's for the taking and that they were destined to rule over creation. This mindset became stronger in the reptilians as they evolved, and has driven them into conflict with many civilizations, including the Elojim. After the Great Omni War, most of the Ciakars were killed off by the Elojim, but the Ciakars managed to create a smaller, splinter race called the Draconians. This civilization of the Draconians would become known as one of the most advanced civilizations in the Multiverse, having gaining centuries of experience in magecraft and technological advancements from their master race. For many millennia, they have journeyed to countless worlds, pillaging and destroying civilizations for the sake of conquering and destruction. They eventually decided on a more sophisticated method of domination of other worlds which involved infiltration, corruption of societies and and a break down of lesser advanced civilizations on a spiritual, and mental level over the course of centuries. The Draconians created a slave race which came to be known as the Shangri-La through the use of genetic cloning. The Shangri-La revolted against their Draconian creators and started their own agenda to find a cure for their dying race, because they are unable to reproduce naturally. At some point in earth's early history, the Draconian Empire came to earth to infect it with their evil agenda. For centuries, they have been close allies with Satan whom they come to respect as their leader and has gotten into wars with many societies including some factions of the Elojim who saw them as a threat to the order they upheld. They have also gotten into many conflicts with the United Federation of Dimensions even though the draconians do not seem to acknowledge them as an important threat. On earth, they played a part in the creation of the Illuminati Order which also had influence over many great wars throughout human history including the Civil wars and both world wars. Although even before the Illuminati was created, there were many other battles that involved the Draconians, including the destruction of the two nations of Solaris and Regalia. Records of some of these battles were eventually covered up by the Draconians in power in order for future generations to believe in a false history, keeping humanity in the dark about the truth of some aspects of Earth. Psychological Traits "In their chaotic state, the Draco are utterly without mercy, driven by one will alone: the will to conquer and destroy. They are beyond both redemption and reason." ― Sasuke Kurosaki Draconians are empiric in nature, sinister in motivation, and aggressive in character. They view themselves as the superior beings and deem anything that is not Draconian worthless and inferior. They show this behavior towards humans which they refer to as primitive dogs. They are highly intelligent, and cunning in their schemes against other worlds which makes them dangerous. Competitive and expansive, their massive egos have allowed them to seed themselves as the rightful rulers of lesser advanced worlds such as earth, The individuals within the high council, though they have the appearance of notable age and wear, their temperament is said to be utterly devoid of empathy or patience. They are completely incapable of feeling any sensations of fear or pain, and when another creature is feeling pain or fear, it produces a huge energy which the Draconians love to bask in and ingest, also known as energy vampirism. The Draconians refer to this as "drinking juice" and by ingesting this energy, an individual will feel drained, weak and even ill in some cases. This is why they take their time in regards to conquering earth and other worlds. They prefer slow and painful methods of conquest rather than outright destruction. Draconians are shown to be very power hungry and having no qualms about killing even their own fellow draconians to obtain power. When in battle, they display great amounts of ferocity and aggressiveness against their enemies and takes pleasure in torturing their enemies in a multitude of ways. Some Draconians view Humans, cattle and other animals as food sources and use human bodies to drink blood. Draconians believe that fear rules, and that love is weak. They believe that those they perceive to be less fortunate in comparison to them, are meant to be slaves. This belief system is promoted at birth in Draconian races. It was thought they potentially threatened the stability of the interdimensional community because of these very tendencies. This has resulted in the Draco becoming a very feared society. It is theorized that the entirety of the Draconian Empire is connected in a pseudo-hivemind of sorts as they are a telepathic species. Either through a form of dark thaumaturgy or advanced technology, the draconians general attitudes and moods may be manipulated by an unknown source, which causes them to act violently. Weapons created by the Draconians seem to support this theory as whenever a non Draconian takes hold of the Cekahrr staff, they almost become draconian like in terms of attitude and persona. Even Arcturians, beings who have repressed their emotions can easily fall into a berserk state from taking hold of it. Like with the thousands of worlds they've conquered, their final goal is to dominate earth entirely and replace the human race with a handful of the Neo Cekahrr: Draconian/Human hybrid custom designed, engineered and cloned biological androids / trans-humans which are biological machines when the time is right. They see Satan as a secondary ruler because of the fact that they have the same goal of dominating Akasha. They aid him in his search of the Eternity Shards in hopes that he will lead them to Akasha with the intent of controlling existence in it's entirety. Something that they have never been able to accomplish. Influence The Draconian's influence is possibly their greatest weapon. Over the centuries, they along with the Illuminati Order have been secretly manipulating human governments and factions for their agenda to dominate earth. They also have control over the Media through sophisticated means of mind control and Magecraft and It is said they could start a third world war on a whim if they desired it. Many of earth's world leaders are believed to be Draconians in disguise, controlling the political, monetary , and educational installations of each country and manipulating each war behind the shadows. It is also implied, that the Draconians also use religion as a means to control human societies and that they are behind the corruption within the Mages Association and the Holy Church. The Draconians are responsible for all of the wars, destruction, hatred, perversion, and degradation in humanity since they consume the negative energy humans create. For extremes, they utilize horrific methods to turn human soldiers into Domesticated psychopaths. People who possess the same mentality as serial killers and rapists, but used as soldiers for military factions. Because of their great influence over man, they are highly formidable foes. Culture & Society Their society was noted as quite complex when it came to their government. Draconian society was based on a feudal system organized around traditional Great Houses of noble lineage, to which various parts of the population owed fealty. The Great Houses are traditionally represented in the Draconian High Council, which is led by a Chancellor. Males traditionally dominated public life in the Empire, assuming the leading roles in politics and the military with only rare exceptions. Draconian women were treated as equals, except in politics and matters of inheritance. Law prohibited them from serving in the High Council and they could not take control of their Houses unless they had the money and no male successors of the lineage. Otherwise, Draconian women were expected to exhibit the same physical prowess and lust for blood and as the men. The military is integral to Draconian society, as it provides opportunities for warriors to prove their worth in battle. For the same purpose, the Empire often seeks to expand through conquest. Discipline is strictly enforced, by one's superiors and subordinates both; the latter may assassinate his superior and take his place. This gives humans the false impression that there are no rules, but in fact, this can be done only under certain conditions, dereliction of duty and cowardice among them, and the challenge can be made only to a direct superior. Being a dominating hierarchical society, Draconians are born to be killers from the earliest years. They do not allow emotions such as love, kindness and compassion into their society as those traits are seen as weaknesses. Upon birth, the mother will abandon their offspring to fend for themselves. If they survive a full year, they are taken care of by a warrior class, which uses the children for games in combat and entertainment. In this way, the Draconians are forever stuck in a survival state. They believe that in their ways, that if the young ones survive they were meant to, and in the process, they have had to fight all the way, and at a young age, they are completed warriors which depends on no one. This means that they have no boundaries in what they would do to other beings. It is rooted in them, never to trust a human race after the Great Omni War, when the reptilians invaded the humanoid races living in peace. The reptilians are taught the Draconian version of the Great Omni War, in that humans are at fault for invading the multiverse, and that humans, selfishly wanted the Draconians to struggle and suffer for the basic materials that would allow them to exist. Draconians are taught from young that they are superior to all other beings and that they need to be respected and perceived as masters. Those who can show that they are physically or otherwise more powerful, earn a higher rank in their groups. Higher ranks are coveted by all Draconians, yet they show due respect to their higher ones, even if part of that seems to be envy too. Draconians are extremely territorial. According to the first known Draconian linguist, there was no such thing as an "insignificant corner of Draconian space" Draconian Bloodlines On earth, there are humans who possess Draconian DNA. These humans are referred to as the Iroquois which the families of the Illuminati Order are said to be made up of. Such Reptilian-human hybrids are able to embody Draconian ruthlessness, ideals, and actions and so being the Draconian presence in humanity, in place of Reptilians who would be there in person. Malus refers to these as "sleeper agents" as it appears that Draconians are able to activate these Reptilian genetics in a bloodline human, at which the human suddenly changes and becomes more Draconian in nature, awakening qualities such as fearlessness, stamina, power, ambition, and focus. Bloodline humans would also be easier for the Draconians to mind steer, to have an active role through that person here on Earth. According to Malus, one of the masters in the Illuminati Holy Grail War was one of these Draconian/Human hybrids. Physical Descriptions Draconians are bipedal reptilians that commonly are tall, around 7 to 9 feet, however they come in all sizes depending on which type they are. They have green scaly skin, three long fingers and an opposable thumb with talons on the ends, holes for ears, muscular legs and arms, and large eyes. There have been reports of Reptilians with and without tails, with and without wings, and hidden genitalia. They have been sighted wearing very little clothes except for armor but are always seen with some sort of utility belt which holds their swords or other weapons. Sometimes, they are seen wearing cloaks which most of their reptilian features including tails. General Traits Average Draconians are said to be physically stronger than any normal human, though their strength varies depending on which size and type they are. They get tired very little and can stay awake for as long as 12 days. They are able to adapt to any kind of environment, regardless of the conditions, being able to stand extreme temperatures for long periods. Draconians are able to see in pitch black darkness without any issues whatsoever which is why their ships and other living areas they inhabit have very little interior lighting. This is also due in part to their apparent hatred of light such as sunlight, though they have adapted to it. Draconians are very telepathic beings, able to read the thoughts of anyone they come into contact with them. This makes them extremely dangerous due to the fact that they can telepathically attack their enemies in many ways such as: Showing them illusions and visions, assaulting them with telepathic messages, and is even able to mentally control their subjects for a time. For humans who have Draconian DNA, this allows them to activate the Draconian traits within the person, allowing them to become more Draconian-like in order to achieve an agenda. Some Draconians also possess unusual abilities such as fire breathing and heat vision. Types & Races There is a great deal of diversity within the Draconian Empire which has allowed them to become categorized into separate groups. Standard Draconian ''' Rep-Chukara-c6.jpg|Common Draconian draco.jpeg The standard Draconian is refered to the most common Draconians encountered. Typically, they nearly the same height as an average adult human although, there are those who are slightly taller. These are known for being the Foot soldiers of the empire, usually seen in raids and other activities that involve combat. They carry weapons such as high energy blades and have demonstrated superhuman agility, durability and speed. '''Alpha Draconians The Alpha Draconians are the elite Draconian warrior class within the Empire's ranks. These range from 10 to 14 feet tall and like other Draconians, they possess slit pupil eyes that can change color depending on the use of their magic. Some of these also possess wings while some do not. They are incredibly powerful warriors and are known for being the best within the empire's fighting force. They use magic as means to enhance their bodies and reinforce their weapon's powers for better chances in direct combat. The Serpents Another race of Draconians is the Serpent race. They are entities that resemble snakes but with other appendages such as arms. It is believe that these beings were genetically engineered by the main Draconians as their potential in magic is tremendously high. Like other Draconians, they possess telepathic abilities, which allows them to inflict mental and spiritual pain upon their enemies. They act as a support role for their warrior counterparts which includes healing and defense. Like the chameleon group, they can shapeshift into any creature they choose including humans and aid in the infiltration of civilizations. Iguanoids A draconian species evolved from iguana-like creatures. This group is said to be the sorcerer or priest class of the Draconian race. They mastered all known forms of magecraft, but utilizes magecraft connected to the Dark Side. They specialize in mind manipulation/control and are able to open doorways between other worlds. They use black witchcraft and other telepathic abilities to alter the memories of witnesses and often use this power to control the masses. The alternative use for their magical abilities is when torturing their captives mentally, driving them insane. These are known as being extremely dangerous and hateful towards humans and lesser ranking Draconians. They are often seen wearing black monk hooded robes which conceal their saurian features. Chameleon Reptilians that possess shape-shifting abilities. These are the Draconians who generally take on the role of human world Leaders and manipulate civilizations. They were genetically engineered have the power to shapeshift into anything they choose, and can even mimic the personalities and natural abilities of those they shapeshift into. Only certain individuals can detect these beings easily, as they are the most deceptive of the Draconian species. The Mal'iks These are Machines created by the Draconian Empire to aid in their ways of war. These machines are grey, scaly sentries that range up to 17 feet tall. These machines are able to adapt to any kind of ability they are opposed by and utilize it against them. For example, If a fire user and an ice user opposes a Mal'ik, It will copy the fire user's power to eliminate the ice user, while doing vice versa for the fire user. These are also capable of extending their limbs to reach targets from a distance, and can also convert their arms/hands into bladed weapons. On top of that, they can produce high density energy blasts from the machines mouths, which is capable incinerating titanium. Despite their tall size, they are extremely fast, agile and are capable of flight. These Sentries are only used by the empire if they seek to execute Order 666: A massive attack to completely destroy a world's civilization with heavy military force. The Draconians have a program installed into the Mal'iks which enables them to eliminate every non-Draconian entity on the planet. The Neo Cekahrr ba52a8f391307912c93e00bb2f619d8d.jpg|Perfect Hybrid girls-and-dragons12.jpg|Imperfect Hybrid The Neo Cekahrr are another by product of the Draconians' genetic tampering. They are a cross species between humans and draconians. Since human and reptilian beings are genetically so different in their physical make-up a natural ’hybrid’ between the two is impossible. However an unnatural GENETIC alteration, in essence ’splicing’ human and reptilian genes, has seemingly been attempted. Even if this were accomplished the offspring would not be an actual ’hybrid’ (half human - half draconian) but would fall to one side or the other. Since Neo Cekahrr generally lack a soul-energy matrix and instead operate on a collective collective consciousness’ level, the ’hybrid’ would be human or reptilian depending on whether they/it was born with or without a soul-energy-matrix. In most cases one might tell the difference if the entity had round-pupils as opposed to black opaque or vertical-slit pupil eyes; or five-digit fingers as opposed to three or four; or external genitalia as opposed to none. This may not always be the rule, especially when the ’chameleons’ are considered. Some of the Neo Cekahrr without souls are ’fed’ with human soul-energy in an attempt to engraft an already existing human soul-matrix into the hybrid. The Ciakar Draconian Gods Ciakar Draconian Gods, or simply "Ciakars" are reputedly one of the most powerful, respected and ancient Reptilian races, and are supposedly descended from royalty. Other, lesser Reptilians are believed in turn to be descended from Ciakars. Ciakars are much larger and more powerful than their cousins. They supposedly have wings on their backs, a skeletal structure comprising multiple spinal columns, yellowish reptilian eyes, dark green or brown, thick, impenetrable and scaly skin. They may allegedly also have two hearts. Through human eyes, these creatures are truly monsters, ranging up to thirty feet in height and several thousand pounds in weight and are said to live for thousands of years. The lesser Draconians view these beings as gods and are very loyal to them. Ciakar Draconians are extremely powerful, capable of destroying planets with the skill and strength in the Void Force and can shapeshift into any creature of any size. Supposedly, there is only one of these beings left which rule the entirety of the Draconian Empire. The other Ciakar Draconians had gone extinct while the remaining one consume the life force of other worlds to survive. It seeks to reach Akasha not only to conquer existence, but to use its power to increase It's longevity indefinitely. It resides in a massive Temple on the draconian homeworld where they rule the entirety of the empire and the worlds they conquer. Much like their descendant servants, they view humans as a vastly inferior race as slaves, and as prey. Technology and Weapons DraconianFleet.jpg|Draconian Ships Chitauri_Command_Center_Crop.png|Draconian Command Center Nibiru.png| The Draconian Empire has been regarded as one of the most highly advanced superpowers in the Dimensional Peninsula. They have been able to use Dimensional Warp technology for their ships and developed highly dangerous weapons. From prana bombs, to Black Hole Grenades, the Empire had access to the most dangerous weapons in the DP. It was also said that they were advanced enough to travel into alternate realities and travel through time, though this was purely speculation. One of their most trademark technologies were special watches which allowed non Chameleon Draconians to take the form of others through technosis. Their ships also possesses similar technology. It was believed that the Realizer technology used by GHQ's wizards and equipment had originated from the Draconians' own technology. This is shown with Draconian combat suits and ships being able to deploy Territories. The Draconians have also tamed dimensional beasts called Leviathan which they sometimes use as ships. These monsters are also implanted with weapons on their armor. The Draconians do have one powerful weapon which even the United Federation of Dimensions fear called , a mobile planet located in the Red Regions that served as a stronghold of the Empire. It was armed with a superweapon capable of destroying entire star systems halfway space. The Draco viewed this ability as an evolution of the planet-destroying capabilities of their mobile base designs, with the weapon serving as the ultimate culmination of research into dark energy translations and hyperdimensional tunneling. Category:Factions Category:Interdimensional Superpowers Category:Antagonists Category:Shapeshifters